Sovereignty to Slavery
by madwarringinvenice
Summary: Atem has been abducted from his home and forced into slavery. Now with the Pharaoh gone, it is up to Mana and the Priests to get him home safely before their king is lost forever. Hinted rape and abuse. Hinted Atem/YamixMana, maybe eventual YamixYugi.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm alive! It has taken me forever, but I finally managed to get a new computer! And now, with this God-sent device at my disposal, I shall once again conquer the world with my crappy writing and pointless banter!**

**On a side note, hello again my beloved readers. I have missed you so. In the rather long time that I was without means of writing, I did some contemplating. I guarantee that I will finish the stories that I have started but in addition to all that, I also intend to begin some new ones. It seems that my interests have shifted a little and that my muse for most Naruto and Legend of Zelda/Fire emblem related things has all but died. I will finish them for the sake of my own sanity but be prepared to see some wild things come into existence by my hand. Such as the thing you will see below.**

**Thank you for your patience and reviews. I PROMISE I will try not to disappoint.**

**Your beloved friend-thingy,**

**Madwarringinvenice**

:~*Sovereignty to Slavery*~:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did… but I don't…

_**(Read the Above Statement!)**_

"Oh, sacred Millennium Item, I call upon thee. Show me visions of the future. Visions of depicting the rule of the one _true_ Pharaoh!" a voice rang out in the darkness of the stone chamber. Golden light pierced the darkness of the room, reflecting off the vaulted ceilings and casting long shadows along the walls, which danced in time with the chanting.

"What do you see?" another voice asked.

The first man smirked. "I see the downfall of the Pharaoh and the rise of a new age." This was returned with an identical sneer from the other man.

"I see. So how do you wish to proceed?"

"As we had originally planned, and as we had agreed, if you hold up your end of the bargain, I can assure you that power and riches will be yours."

"I can't deny an offer like that, now can I?"

"I was hoping you would not. But you also need to keep in mind that while I can eliminate a good portion of the obstacles you would encounter on the way to the palace, that does not mean that you should charge in recklessly. There will still be plenty of guards present and the Pharaoh himself is far from helpless."

"We went over this already and I have not forgotten. I will proceed with caution, but you can rest assured that the plan will not go under simply because the Pharaoh has a few men with spears standing on the sidelines. Also, I can deal with the Pharaoh myself if it comes to that. Remember, he is still only a child."

"Yes, but a child with the power of the Gods with him."

The second man huffed. Turning, he made his way to the exit. Before leaving, he turned his head and spoke.

"I will prepare my troops. We will attack at when the sun is at its peak tomorrow. Be ready, my friend." And with that, he left.

Once alone in the dark room, the first man spun slowly to view the large stone carvings lining the walls. Pinpointing the three largest assembled in the center of the wall, he bowed his head. Placing his hand over his eye, the shadowed figure turned and left.

_Mark my words, Pharaoh; your reign is going to come to an end much sooner than you think._

:~*~:

Young Pharaoh Atem sat on his throne listening to his priests… sort of. He had been listening to Seto and Mahado bicker about the security problem along the Southern border for two hours now and needless to say, he was getting rather bored. His elderly attendant had tried to get his attention by striking up a conversation with the young Pharaoh, but Atem was too far gone. The most troubling part was, Mahado and Seto showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"I'm telling you Mahado, it is your responsibility to see to it that security is always at its fullest. With the recent incident along the Southern border, I'm getting the impression that you are shirking your duties," Seto prodded.

"I beg to differ, Seto," Mahado countered, "As simple as my task may seem to you, I can assure you that I am keeping things under control to the best of my abilities. I also ask you to keep in mind that at present it is impossible for me to keep watch on all corners of the empire at all times."

"How so?" Seto asked, fuming.

"Well, my line of work entails that I know what is happening everywhere, at all times. Even with my magic, it is difficult to keep things up to par with your expectations."

"That is where the usefulness of a Millennium Item comes in. Use your Ring to keep things in check."

"My Ring detects evil. Even the most pure soul has a weakness that can be exploited by a sinister force."

"Now it just sounds like you're making excuses," Seto taunted.

"And what right do you have to question what I do? As far as I remember, your only duty is to move tainted soul creatures from point A to point B. Sounds like nothing more than a glorified message service," Mahado said dryly.

Seto was seething at this point. He was about to throw an angry retort at his fellow priest, but was interrupted by rather loud sigh from the Pharaoh. Seto glanced over at the figure on the throne. The spikey-haired ruler had his head resting in the palm of his hand and looked as if he could fall asleep at any moment. Although he would never voice it aloud, the position made his younger cousin actually look his age for once. He was always expected to be strong and confident for the sake of his country and it was nice to see the childishly exhausted side of him for once.

The Pharaoh lazily opened his eyes and gazed at his formerly bickering attendants. "Are you quite finished?" he asked. Mahado and Seto glanced at the ground.

"A thousand apologies, my Lord," Mahado muttered, "It will not happen again." Seto nodded in agreement.

"It's fine. I just do not wish to see my attendants arguing over something so insignificant."

"Yes, Pharaoh," the two priests said simultaneously.

"Onto the next order or business," Atem began, "what is the standing on the-," the Pharaoh was interrupted by the door flying open.

"Pharaoh! We have spotted enemy troops on the outskirts of the city and approaching fast!" a messenger cried.

Atem's eyes widened a fraction. He swiftly stood, all previous exhaustion forgotten and practically ran to the balcony. Sure enough, in the distance a small army could be seen advancing on the city. Atem was about to order his men to prepare for battle when a light caught his eye.

Whirling back to face the oncoming hoard he could see hundreds of small lights fly into the air. They came down moments later over the city's wall and spreading fire to the homes and structures they struck.

"My Pharaoh, I will alert my men and prepare for the battle!" Mahado said, turning and running from the room. Atem broke out of his daze and faced his remaining attendants.

"Gather your forces and prepare to go out and fight. We must protect the citizens of Egypt!" he commanded. The priests nodded and swiftly retreated back into the palace. Atem was about to follow, but stalled and looked back out over his city. He took a deep breath and turned into the palace.

_Today is going to be a dark day for Egypt. I can feel it… _

:~*~:

"Forward, men! Today is the day that we conquer the empire of Egypt!" a man yelled from atop his horse. His red cloak whipped in the evening wind as he watched his army pounding against the wall of the Egyptian city. He smiled to himself each time he heard the enormous gate groan under the strain of the pressure the beam was putting on is as they pushed on. Suddenly, a foot soldier came running up to him and his mount. He pushed his greying brown hair out of his face as he turned his charcoal eyes to the soldier.

"Report!" the mounted man ordered.

"Lord Mandah, our scouts have reported that the Egyptian Royal Guard has gathered on the other side of the gate. The Pharaoh is with them," the soldier said.

"Good. I want the whole city to see the down fall of their ruler," Mandah said. At that moment, the gate gave one final groan before it collapsed, resulting in an uproar from Mandah's men.

As reported, the Pharaoh and his men were waiting on the other side. The young king stood at the front, his hands at his sides and a look of fury in his crimson eyes. His faithful attendants stood beside him ready to fight. Mandah smiled and urged his horse forward through the rubble.

"Greetings Pharaoh. I trust you are doing well?" Mandah said smoothly.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Atem countered. The king crossed his arms across his chest and waited while Mandah dismounted and stood beside his steed.

"My name is Mandah and I am simply here to pick up some things. If you cooperate with me, I'll just take my things and my men and leave in peace."

"I hardly think that you are here for simple trading purposes. What is you are really after? If you do not tell us, I will be forced to use other means of getting answers," Atem said hauntingly. He raised his arm and his archers loaded their bows. Mandah laughed.

"Ah, Pharaoh, you are most amusing." Atem's frown deepened. "Alright, I'll get down to business. I am here to retrieve a person actually." He paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. "So, my young Pharaoh, if you would be so kind at so come with me, we may leave and your city will be left in peace-," Seto interrupted his request.

"Hold on! You can't just demand that the Pharaoh come with you! In the name of the Gods, I vow that you will never get your hands on our king!"

Mandah sighed. "I thought you would say something like that, which is why I've brought some leverage with me." Mandah whistled sharply with his fingers.

Atem watched as two men came forward with what looked to be a hostage. It was obviously a female, but they had placed a bag over her head to prevent anyone from seeing her face. Atem suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Mandah approached the hostage and took hold of the bag, and then he turned to the Pharaoh again.

"Tell me, do you recognize this little beauty?" he hissed sinisterly. He gave the bag a sharp yank and it came off the head of his captive. The young Pharaoh released a strangled gasp.

"Mana!" he cried. His childhood friend's head snapped up to stare at him. She had tears welling in her eyes and several bruises on her face. Mana looked at the Pharaoh with fear filling her emerald orbs as she silently pleaded with her friend to just leave her be.

"Ah, I see you remember, Pharaoh," Mandah sneered. Atem turned to the man, glaring with pure loathing in his cerise colored orbs.

"Release her, this instant!" the Pharaoh ordered.

"Now, now, my young king. I offered a business deal, did I not? In return for her freedom, I get something in return. That is how a trade works," the elder man said, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You will release Mana now!" Seto yelled, "And if you know what is good for you, you will do so quickly and then leave!"

Mandah looked at the priest with a sour expression on his face. He brought up his hand and waved his index finger side to side.

"Tsk, tsk, my priest. You should know better than to interrupt when others are talking. Didn't you learn that when you were young?" Mandah then turned his attention back to the Pharaoh, "Your attendant seems rather uncouth. I thought only the smartest and most respected men made it into your court. Well, I guess I learn something new every day," he taunted. Seto was once again fuming. How dare this man mock him so?

"Come forth, Battle Ox!" Seto cried. He thrust his arm in the air and a light emanated from the metal band at his wrist. When the light died, a beast wielding an axe stood in its place. "Attack, my beast!" Seto ordered. The creature let out a battle cry and charged. It leapt in the air, bring the axe down with a powerful swing. Another flash of light burst into being, signifying that the attack had connected. They waited for the dust to settle to see the result.

Laughter filled the air. Atem gasped.

"Is that all you have, young priest?" Mandah asked. He was standing. And in front of him was another beast, holding the attack of Seto's creature at bay.

"Impossible!" cried Shada.

"No one can summon shadow beasts, except for those in the pharaoh's court!" Isis exclaimed.

"How are you able to summon the shadow creatures?" Atem asked.

"With this," the elder man said simply, raising his arm which held an amulet similar to the one Seto was using. "I received it as a gift from my personal friend, Bakura the Thief Lord. Maybe you know him?"

Atem stiffened. _Bakura? Is he the one behind this?_

"Fear not. Bakura had nothing to do with this. I'm just making use of his generous gift. Now time to come along, Pharaoh."

The monster holding back Seto's beast then swiftly ducked out of reach and slashed at the opposing creature, destroying it. Seto knelt to the ground in pain. His chest felt tight and he felt weak with the loss of his monster. Atem knelt on the ground next to him, comforting his comrade. The Pharaoh looked back at the intruder when two more flashes of light caught his eye. He could now see that this man had now summoned two more creatures to back up his first and the young king was now immensely regretting leaving his own summoning device back at the palace. His priests had told him that he would not need it to deal with a common intruder. Now looking around, most of his priests had neglected to bring their devices along, Seto being one of the only ones to have it with him. Cursing under his breath, the Pharaoh stood once again.

"Don't get any funny ideas, your Highness. I've replicated the technology and given similar devices to my strongest men. At my command, I could have _another_ army summoned and your city will fall into ruin while you watch helplessly. Now make your choice," Mandah warned.

The Pharaoh paused, glancing around him. His friends and trusted companions were looking at him for answers. He then looked back at Mana. She was still standing with her captors with tears in her eyes. She was worried, worried for her own safety as well as the safety of her closest friend and ruler. The odds were against them with the threat of a monster army looming over them. He sighed, looking Mandah straight in the eye.

"Name your terms, bandit," the Pharaoh said. Everyone around him gasped. Their Pharaoh couldn't really be considering giving in to this man's threat, could he? Mandah smirked evilly.

"My terms are: you come with me and my men. That's it. And in return, we will set the little girl free and leave your city in peace."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "No tricks?"

"The offer stands as is. No strings or hidden agreements," Mandah assured, raising his right hand in a symbol of sincerity.

"Very well. You have a deal," Atem said, stepping forward.

A shocked silence went through the crowd. Seto was now on his feet and gaping at his Pharaoh. Mana's mouth was open as she stared at her closest friend. He had consented? Why in Ra's name had he actually consented to these conditions? What happened to the hard headed friend she had known for so long? The Atem she knew would never give in, even when the odds were wildly against him. Hell may as well have frozen over!

"Good choice, your Highness," the elder man said. He gestured for the young ruler to come to him. "Now come along Pharaoh. A deal's a deal."Atem stepped forward, heading toward the man holding his friend captive.

Seto jumped off the ground and grabbed the Pharaoh by the wrist. Normally, this would be considered a crime punishable by death, but at the moment, Seto didn't care. He had to protect his Pharaoh!

"My Pharaoh, I mean no disrespect, but I cannot allow you to go any further," Seto stated firmly.

"Release me, Seto," Atem commanded softly, ignoring his cousin's comment.

"I refuse. I will not allow you to walk into the hands of that filth!"

"I have to, Seto. It is the only way to keep you all safe."

Seto's grip tightened. "No. There has to be another way!"

"There is not this time, cousin. Now let me go."

Seto was enraged by the king's calm, soft tone. He released his wrist, spun him around, and glared at his slightly shorter cousin, all the while clutching the man by his upper arms.

"I _know_ there is another way! There _always_ is! _You_ taught me that!" Seto yelled. The Pharaoh was silent, his eyes wide as he stared at his high priest. "You're not just my king, you're my cousin. My family. I don't think you understand how frustrating it was… IS, not being able to protect you in the manner that I vowed I would."

The Pharaoh's eyes softened and he lowered his gaze to the ground between them. Without looking back up, he spoke again, "Release me, Seto."

"No."

"I mean it, Seto. Let me go."

"No."

"I will not ask you again. Release me," the Pharaoh said, taking on a more commanding tone.

"No. When will you understand that I'm not going to let you-,"

"Ra, damn it, Seto! _Let me go!_" Atem yelled, thrashing in Seto's grip to get away from him.

Seto was forced to release the younger man. He stared at his king in shock. Atem was never known to raise his voice against anyone. The fact that the Pharaoh had just yelled at him of all people was more than enough to unnerve him.

The young king stepped back away from his priest. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides when he spoke, his voice once again soft, but strained.

"I'm sorry, Seto, but I have to do this," he whispered. He turned and walked a few more steps, before halting once more. "If, by chance, I never return, I leave the kingdom of Egypt in your hands, Seto."

Seto was speechless as he watched his cousin, and his king, walk away from him. Egypt was his? No, he didn't want it. Atem was the ruler of Egypt and the Gods would accept no one else in his place. He knew that much…

Atem was walking forward again. He stopped about three yards away from Mandah and his army. He glared at the men holding Mana and crossed his arms.

"I will not come any closer until Mana is free," he stated simply.

Mandah rolled his eyes. "Of course, my king. Release the girl."

The brutes holding the magician's apprentice did just that. They slashed her binds and let their arms fall to their sides. Mana sprinted away from them and into the arms of her Pharaoh. She cried into his silken robe, muttering incomprehensible words about not wanting him to leave. Atem rubbed circles on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh… It's okay now, Mana. You're safe," he cooed. The brown haired girl shook her head furiously.

"No, it's not! You can't just go with them! You have to come back to the palace!" Mana pleaded. Atem frowned, clinging to her tighter.

"I can't, Mana. I made a deal. I have to uphold my end of the bargain."

Mana pointed behind her at Mandah, tears still spilling down her cheeks. "You don't have to keep up your end of the deal with him! He's a sleeze-ball that attacked me while I was minding my own business! It wouldn't be any mark on your record if you just denied him and came home with us!"

"Trust me, Mana, I don't want to go, but I have to."

"If that is the case, then I'm going with you! I don't want to be in a palace where I know I won't be able to find you not matter how hard I look!"

Atem looked horrified at the thought of Mana once again trapped with these horrid men. He shook his head at her request.

"I can't let you do that. I need you to stay here where I will know you are safe, regardless of where I am," the young Pharaoh said firmly.

"But-," she began.

"And I also need you to watch over this for me," Atem finished. He reached up around to the back of his neck and undid the cord that held the Millennium Puzzle in place. Removing it from his neck, he took Mana's hand in his and set the golden artifact in her palm.

Mana's eyes widened even further. Her gaze darted from the puzzle in her hand to her friend's crimson orbs. There was a distinct sadness in them but a small smile on his face.

"I know that you will take good care of it in my absence. I trust you, Mana," he whispered lovingly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before walking around her and closing the distance between him and Mandah. Mana was too shocked to move. Fresh tears were spilling down her cheeks once again and landing on the shining surface of her Pharaoh's puzzle. Finally finding her ability to move again, she spun around to find her friend.

"Thank you for your cooperation, your Majesty," Mandah jeered, Atem said nothing. The Pharaoh's now-captor snapped his fingers. Another man came forward with a rope in hand. Atem's hands were grabbed and bound together, Mandah's face twisting into a sneer at the sight of the once powerful Pharaoh of Egypt submitting to his will.

"Pharaoh!" Mana wailed. She wanted to run to him. Run to him and strike out at anyone who would dare to touch her friend and king. Sinister laughter from Mandah interrupted her agony.

"Oh don't worry, little magician. Your dear Pharaoh will be in safe hands where he's going," he mocked. The gleam in his eyes said that the words he just spoke would most likely be proven false, not that there was anything that Mana could do about it. With that realization, Mana hugged her king's puzzle closer to her, the sharp corners digging into her skin.

Mandah smirked at her before turning to the captive Pharaoh. "Alas my King, but the time has come for us to depart," he said in mock pleasantness, "So, shall we?" He took hold of Atem's arm and dragged him to his horse. Mandah himself mounted, then reached down and hoisted Atem up behind him. Because of the young king's light weight, this was a relatively easy task. Turning his horse toward the shattered gate, the bandit spared one last glance back at the stunned priests and magicians. He grinned evilly at the sight of Mana's distraught form.

"Thank you for your 'business'. Have a wonderful evening."

With that, he spurred his horse forward. The steed darted forward, through the gate and into the night.

They were out of sight in a matter of minutes. As soon as Mana could no longer see the bandits riding along the hills, she collapsed to the ground. Tears ran down her face in rivers. Her master, Mahado, came up beside her and pulled her into a brotherly hug. Mana instantly leaned into it, weeping uncontrollably into his satin priests' robe. Mahado rubbed her back in a soothing manner, while he himself cried silent tears of anguish.

Seto looked at the sight before him with an emotionless mask in place. Tearing his azure eyes away from the heart wrenching vision, he turned his attention to the dark valley beyond the gate that the Pharaoh had disappeared into. His eyes narrowed in new found determination. Mind made up, he spun around at began a brisk walk back to the palace.

Shada looked on after him, confused. "Where are you going, Seto?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get our Pharaoh back!"

Mana looked up at his words. The way he carried himself as he walked with this courage gave the magician's apprentice hope. Yes, if there was anyone who was at all qualified to head the search for the Pharaoh, it was Seto. With that in mind, Mana also stood. Taking one last glance out in to the night beyond the gate, she ran after the high priest.

_Just you wait, my king. We're coming to find you_! Mana mentally called to lost Egyptian prince.

:~*~:

** Behold my latest dump-heap! **

** Now if you read the statement above (which I am sure that 99% of you didn't even notice), you should already know that I DO in fact plan to continue all of my other stories. I just needed to get this out there and let you all see what is happening in my head right now. Especially after such a long absence.**

**To clarify, my old laptop kicked the bucket. Luckily, I have easy access to an amazing computer guru that managed to save all my story data onto a disk before the spirit could leave its steel and plastic body. Just be patient with me while I rev things up again!**

**That aside, Read and Review what I have here! If you like it or hate it, just give me your thoughts.**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sovereignty to Slavery: Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

:~*~:

Atem was staring off the back of the horse, at the place where his kingdom had disappeared behind the hills many hours ago. The demanding urge to just slide off the beast and wander until he either died or ended up back at the palace was tempting, but nonetheless, he figured that the owner of the arm wrapped around his waist would not allow such a stunt. That aside, the young monarch felt heavily obligated to stay alive. Even in this situation, he knew that as a king, he had a duty to stay alive to protect his people, even if he was helping them indirectly.

"Stop sulking, _Your Highness_," Mandah cooed, nearly spitting out the last words. "The ride is almost over."

Atem didn't say anything; he just continued to stare out at the darkened desert.

Not long after, the horses came to a stop in a small village. The buildings were small and looked rather run-down, but it was still clear that people had been there recently. Mandah slid down to the ground, pulling his young hostage with him. Around them, the men had started tying their horses to the posts and filtering away into the buildings. Mandah left his reigns with another marauder before dragging the Pharaoh with him into one of the structures.

The room was dimly let and carried the heavy stench of alcohol. Atem scrunched up his nose and ignored the stares of the men filling the dark hall as he was dragged through a set of double doors and into the back of the building.

The room they stopped in was small, dark, damp, and smelled just as bad as the saloon like room that they had come in from, if not worse. Mandah gripped the young Pharaoh's arm in an unforgiving grip and took a deep breath:

"Marik! Get out here! I need your input on something!" Mandah yelled into the darkness of the room. Not long after, a tall, dark skinned man with wild blonde hair came careening down the stairs, stumbling lightly with obvious drunkenness.

"What the 'ell do you want?" the man, Marik asked with a slur.

"When is your next slave transport?" Mandah asked.

"Who's askin'?"

"I am. I got quite the catch for your next run," Mandah said with a smirk. His grip on Atem's arm tightened and he jerked the young ruler forward slightly. Marik raised a quizzical eyebrow and approached the Pharaoh. Mandah took a step back so Marik could get a better look.

Atem kept his eyes on the staggering slave trader as he walked slowly around him, shamelessly staring him up and down. Coming back around the front, Marik took hold of Atem's chin, getting so close that the monarch could smell the alcohol on his breath. The blonde man's eyes darted around his regal face, taking in every miniscule detail. Finally, he stepped back and looked him over for one final time. Stifling a belch, he turned to Mandah.

"Pretty face, nice body, exotic," Marik said with his finger to his lip in a contemplative manner, "You weren't kidding. Quite the catch. Do you have any others?"

Mandah shook his head. "Not today. I had enough trouble getting this one. I didn't want to push my luck by picking up some others along the way."

"Trouble? Where on earth did you pick this one up? You've never had trouble before. Normally, you bring back at least three on a bad day."

Mandah smirked. "Let's just say that our little beauty was heavily guarded."

"Ah, nobility. You never do anything half-assed do you?"

"No, but I think that this raid deserves a memoir. Had the whole city holding its breath. Certainly was a good time," the marauder said, chuckling.

Marik's eyes darted from the laughing marauder to the hostage. "Raid? City? Just who is this guy?" he exclaimed. Mandah's smirk widened as Atem's eyes dropped to the floor. Mandah released a full belly laugh which echoed through the small space, causing the monarch to flinch.

"Marik, my friend, you are looking at none other than the King of Egypt!" he laughed even harder at Marik's wide-eyed expression. "That's right, I, Mandah, have managed to kidnap the God-King on earth from his home city! With his friends and priests watching!"

Marik's face slowly changed from shock to amusement. Soon he was laughing along with Mandah, his head thrown back in mirth.

"Well done, Mandah. I have to say that I never would have expected this at all. I wonder how much I could get for this one. Even if I were to leave out the part about him being the King, he would sell for quite a hefty sum. You don't find a lot of pleasure slaves now days with a face like his," Marik chuckled darkly.

Atem shivered. _Pleasure slave? _Is that what he was resigned to? Was this his fate? To be hoarded around and thrown into the arms of sex deprived noblemen and toyed with to their whim? His eyes darkened in despair. What had he done to displease the Gods so?

He was brought out of his distraught reverie by an iron grip on his upper arm once again.

"Come on, Highness," Marik sneered, "We need to get you ready for transport."

Atem was yanked forcefully down another hall way into the back of the building. The dim chamber they entered was lined with cages, smelling strongly of urine and blood. Some of the captives were against the bars either begging to be set free or making crude gestures at the frightened Pharaoh. He was roughly pushed into a cage on the end, nearly toppling onto the filthy floor.

Marik slashed his bindings and Atem pulled away to rub his severely bruised wrists. The Pharaoh was too busy trying to get feeling back into his hands and fingers to notice some rather large men walking into the cell behind Marik. Finally sensing them, Atem froze and turned to meet the malicious lavender eyes of his captor. Marik smirked.

"Strip him," he said calmly. Atem's eyes widened in horror as the brutes nodded and slowly approached him. The young monarch tried to back away to the corner of the cage, tried to escape whatever Marik had in store for him, but the huge men before him would have none of it. A surprisingly quick hand shot out and wrapped painfully around his wrist.

Atem was pulled flush against the man restraining him while the other man walked around behind him. Atem could feel the man's large, rough hands on the back of his neck trying to untie the knot that kept his jewelry on his shoulders*. The heavy gold and beaded collar fell to the ground with a thud and the hands traveled down his back to the gold belt around his waist. The mechanism in the back clicked, signifying that it was undone and the comforting weight of the band was removed from his body.

This continued with the gold bands on his arm and legs, the earrings, and the crown he was still wearing, until he was stripped of all the gold artifacts on his person. The men then threw him to the ground and picked up the masses precious metal and exited the cell with excited faces.

Atem thought they were done with him, but then Marik stepped forward. Atem shot backward to the very back of the cage, wishing desperately to keep the blonde man at a distance. Marik simply took longer strides and pinned the young Pharaoh to the wall by his neck.

Atem gasped. His feet were barely touching the floor with Marik holding him up like this. He opened his mouth to scream at him, but stopped short. Marik was trailing a hand lightly down his side, over his hip and on top of his thigh. He shivered at the unwanted touch and tried to move his body away from the wandering limb. Marik just laughed at him.

"Now hold still, Highness. I'm not going to do anything. I'll leave that to the lucky client that takes you home," Marik whispered in the young man's ear, delighting in the shiver he felt go up the soft body of his captive. He pulled back to look at Atem directly before speaking again.

"I have to say," he began, running his hand over the white cloth covering his royal victim, "This is some rather fine linen you're wearing here. If cleaned right, this would sell for a pretty good price too if sold to the right person." Marik chuckled darkly. Atem felt his eyes widen further at what Marik was implying. He struggled more frantically, desperately attempting to break the larger man's hold on him. Marik chuckled. Bringing his hand away from the squirming youth, the blonde reached behind him and pulled back a long-bladed dagger. Holding the knife in plain sight of his prisoner, he spoke in a low voice.

"Listen close, since I feel sympathetic today and I really don't feel like getting these clothes of yours dirty by trying to get them off you forcefully, I'll make you a deal. I can put you down so you can strip down yourself and I will give you something else to wear. Or I can hold you down and rip this off you and you will sit here nude for the night. It's your choice. And let me tell you, most new slaves don't get anything to wear for weeks at a time, but since you're _royalty_, maybe I can make an exception."

Atem tried to glare at the man who was mocking him, but it was a rather difficult task with a gleaming blade in his face and the feeling that he was losing consciousness from lack of air. Marik squeezed a little harder to prompt him to answer.

"So, Highness," he teased, "Which is it going to be?"

"P-put me d-down…" Atem croaked. Not seeing any real threat coming from the Pharaoh, Marik complied and set the weak young man on the ground. The monarch slid to the floor, clutching his throat as he gasped for air.

"So? Your answer?" Marik prompted again.

"G-give me a change of clothes first and you can have the linens," Atem said quietly, trying to salvage some dignity. Marik snorted, exiting the cell, returning moments later with what looked like a pile of rags in his hand. Throwing the clothing to Atem, Marik took a step back and silently instructed the sovereign to strip.

Atem reluctantly took the rags and turned his back to his captor, concluding that even if he asked, Marik wasn't going to leave. He pulled his tunic over his head and off his shoulders. Folding it neatly, he set it on the ground and picked up the change of clothes that Marik had given him. Once somewhat decent, Atem turned to face Marik, hatred glowing in his ruby eyes.

"Satisfied?" Atem hissed.

"Very much so. You look good when stricken with poverty. It suits you," Marik taunted back.

Marik approached his captive and grabbed the linens off the floor. Standing up straight again, he turned back toward the exit and walked calmly from the cell. Before locking the sovereign in the cell, he spoke to him one last time.

"I suggest that you get some rest, your training starts at dawn. I hope you learn fast, because the transport to the next auction leaves in a week. Good luck, Highness," he laughed cruelly as he locked the door and strode away down the hall.

Atem was left alone in the cell. He wrapped his hands around his bare arms and curled into the farthest corner of his prison. He would not cry, he couldn't. He needed to be strong in order to try and find a way out of this hell hole.

With that in mind, Atem drifted off into a fitful, fearful sleep.

:~*~:

***- I really have no idea how you hook that necklace think that he wears around his shoulders. I just took a guess. The same goes for the belt, it's just a guess.**

** Okay, I haven't updated this in a while and while there isn't much I can say about it, let me just convey that school is a bitch. The end of the year is coming up and I have had hardly time to do anything, let alone write.**

** Thank you for your patience and I will get this moving along as soon as I can.**

** Madwarringinvenice**


End file.
